Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Hanna's Hope!
by TheCheshireCait
Summary: After witnessing the murder of her parents and the loss of her sister, Hanna Sakurai is now living with her childhood friend. She has finally pieced together her life after it fell apart only to have a roadblock thrown into it. She's starting to get the feeling someone is following her...Is her past coming back to get her? Or will she find sanctuary amongst friends at Duel Academy?
1. Henshin! A Past Not So Forgotten!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Just Hanna and Taiga, well the OC's…this is my first time using Kamen Rider as a deck or at least the Neo-Hesei Era Riders, I know enough about it to hopefully not make a fool of myself but feedback would be nice on that.**

Chapter 1

_"Papa…why does it seem colder than usual?" a small brunette girl asked her father as he looked down at her, she shuddered slightly. Upon seeing this her father picked her up and said,_

_ "It's just the evening getting later." He knew full well that wasn't the case but he wasn't going to tell his daughter what may be causing her chills plus she seemed to bought the little lie he had told. The child snuggled into his chest as he hurried up the stairs to their home. Once inside, he set her down and helped get her jacket off. She smiled, thanking him, as she ran upstairs. Giggling, she entered her room and went straight to her deck. She smiled down at it; it was one her mother had made just for her. Deckwise, it was somewhat complex and at first she struggled to remember the effects of her duel monsters but now she was a pro at remembering them and they seemed to like her. __**'There you are Hanna-chan, how was the time with your father?'**__ The little girl, Hanna, turned around smiling to see a man standing there. He had a blonde quif with curious eyes and wore a fur-lined red vest over a khaki jacket with a bright yellow shirt tucked into his light wash jeans. She smiled and replied,_

_ "Hai! Sure did, Nitoh-san! Now I want to duel him with you guys. Hopefully he will." The man, Nitoh, smiled and chuckled as the little girl ran out of the room. He was getting ready to follow her when he felt something. A bone-chilling feeling came over him as dread crept in. He rushed out the door to see Hanna at the top of the stairs peeking around the corner. She was visibly shaking as Nitoh heard yelling from downstairs. Hanna looked up at him as he motioned for her to move slowly back toward her room. She began to move toward him as the yelling got worse._

_ "WHERE IS IT? WHERE HAVE YOU HID IT?" A tear slid down Hanna's cheek as she grabbed the gemstone necklace her father had given her when she was born. Nitoh felt for the child as he ushered her back to the room and had her gently close the door. But not before she heard the angry man scream,_

_ "THAT'S IT! IF YOU WON'T TELL ME, THAN I'LL JUST HAVE TO FIND IT MYSELF!" The scream was followed by the most hollowing sound…two loud bangs. Whimpering, Hanna grabbed her deck and dove under her bed. Nitoh looked back at Hanna as she laid under the bed. __**Hanna-chan, you can't stay under the bed. You need to get out, with all the noise he is making he will not hear open the window and get to the Onoderas. **__Hanna perked up at the last name of her best friend, Taiga. Sniffling, she nodded as she quietly crawled out from under the bed and went to the window. Looking over shoulder, she opened the window gently and climbed out onto a tree branch that often hit her window. She gulped as she scurried quickly but carefully across the branch when she heard the man say,_

_ "Shit! They had children!" She quickly climbed down into the backyard of her neighbor and sat by the fence until she heard his motorcycle start up. But what scared her most is what he said,_

_ "It doesn't matter if either brat saw me tonight. They won't live long enough to tell anyone." Her eyes widened as Nitoh reappeared by her side, he had a sad look in his eyes. She jumped when the porch light turned on and out walked another man. She cowered against the fence but the man said,_

_ "Hanna, it's alright. You're safe. You can open your eyes." She looked up at the familiar voice to see Mr. Onodera staring down at her with sadness in his eyes. Sniffling, she allowed him to help her up and inside. She looked back at her house one more time and shuddered as Nitoh said one word to her._

_**"Crima."**_

6 years later

"Hanna… Hanna, you need to wake up sweetie or we'll be late for picking up Taiga." Hanna woke up and looked around groggily, her normally tamed curls going everywhere as her slade eyes focused to see Mrs. Onodera looking down at her. She blinked a couple times and resituated her necklace as she got out of bed. Then it actually dawned on her today was the day her best friend was coming home. And it was the day of the entrance exams into Duel Academy, but first they had to pick up Taiga. She immediately woke up and started getting ready, causing Mrs. Onodera to chuckle as she left. Finishing quickly, she threw on a pair of jean shorts and a baby doll spaghetti strap tank, pairing the combo with gladiator sandals. Smiling, she went downstairs to get breakfast before they had to leave. Fiddling with the gemstone necklace, she went downstairs. It was the only thing she had left to remember her mother and father by, aside from her deck of course. She hummed as she reached the bottom and walked into the kitchen. She smiled as Mrs. Onodera put eggs and bacon on a plate for her. Hanna smiled and thanked her as she took the plate from her. She wolfed down the food like it was nothing which got a chuckle from Mr. Onodera. Hanna smiled as she excused herself, putting the plate in the sink. She walked into the living room where there were pictures of her and the Onoderas. Sighing, she smiled sadly as memories of her old house came back slowly. She remembered all the pictures on the wall of her and her family. Tears welled up as she remembered that night along with the night she had lost her twin sister. Shaking her head, she tried to scatter the memories but one stuck with her the entire time…Crima! Nitoh had told her about him that night. At that time Nitoh didn't go into detail, but now was a different story. She had asked about him once and all Mr. Onodera said he was the man responsible for her parents' murder, nothing more than that. She jumped as she heard Mrs. Onodera ask,

"Are you ready to go, Hanna?"

She blushed when she turned around to see Mrs. Onodera there. Hanna raised her eyebrow slightly when she thought she saw a hint of sadness in Mrs. Onodera's brown eyes. But it disappeared as fast as it came. Hanna nodded as she headed to the car but not before running upstairs to grab her cellphone. Soon they were on their way to pick up Taiga. As they neared the airport, she started to get excited. You would never know it though as she never showed excitement, sadness, anger or any other emotions. Since that fateful night Hanna has never really showed emotion, no matter how bad the situation was. Soon a big white building appeared. And as they got closer, they saw the big windows. Hanna smiled lightly knowing they were almost there. Once Mrs. Onodera parked, they got out and walked up to the building. Mrs. Onodera started getting giddy as soon as they walked in. Hanna couldn't help but giggle under her breath at that. But then blushed when she realized Mrs. Onodera had heard her and looked over smiling.

"Like you're not excited." Hanna blushed knowing Mrs. Onodera was right. She looked around the terminal at all the people. Suddenly, a chill came over her and an uneasy feeling accompanied it. Looking all around, she saw nothing except for Nitoh, who was also looking everywhere. He walked closer and said,

_"I got an uneasy feeling so I came out. Shotaro is also out here looking around."_ Hanna looked at him and relaxed slightly, but still felt a little uneasy. She was brought out of her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder. Spinning around, she smiled when she saw who it was. The slightly messy hair and golden eyes stuck out against his really tan skin. Taiga was home! She gave him a hug and asked,

"So how was Africa? Did you make a difference?" She giggled at that last part. He had left hoping to make a big difference. She had told him then it would take time and to be patient. Taiga smiled sheepishly, most likely thinking of that same conversation, as he answered,

"Only time will tell." Hanna smiled as she heard Nitoh say,

_"You find anything?" _She turned to see a tall man dressed in a vest and striped button up with a tie on. He paired it with slacks and loafers, finishing out the look with his signature fedora that allowed for hair to stick out from under it. The man, Shotaro, looked over her as he shook his head. She sighed and shrugged lightly signaling it was ok. Taiga saw and leaned in asking,

"Did you get a chill again?" Hanna nodded as both Duel Spirits looked around one last time before deciding to take in the scenery. Taiga sighed and added,

"I really can't leave you, can I?" Hanna gave him a glare before saying,

"It was fine until today. So yes, you can leave me alone. I have my deck and those guys will always be there to bail me out of a situation just like you." Taiga sighed once again knowing she was right. Hanna had never lost a duel. It was a shame her mother never got show off her deck. Hanna looked back at him, tugging him along as Mrs. Onodera said they were leaving. Taiga came from his thoughts just in time to nearly be pulled into a pole.

_"Nice! At least you looked up in time." _Taiga looked up to see Nitoh with a big smile on his face, he chuckled. Go figure Nitoh would find that amusing. He ran on ahead to meet his mom and Hanna at the baggage claim. Soon they were on their way to the Kaiba Dome when Hanna got another chill. She looked out the back window to see a motorcycle behind them. Fear came over her as she remembered that night with Nitoh and how she heard Crima's motorcycle and his threat. Nitoh noticed and disappeared, going to check it out. He soon came back shaking his head. She relaxed but still had a bad feeling. It stayed with her all the way to the Kaiba Dome. Upon arriving, they said good bye to Mrs. Onodera as they headed up to the tables.

"Names?" the registrar asked as Taiga said,

"Taiga Onodera, this is my second year." The registrar let him though as Hanna spoke up,

"Hanna Sakurai." The registrar checked the list and nodded saying,

"Go on in Miss Sakurai, you will be today's last duel." Hanna nodded as she followed Taiga in. She was amazed at the people dueling. She looked over to see a black haired boy with a Vorse Raider dueling. He was in quite a pickle with what the proctor had, adding to it the proctor asked him,

"Alright kid, here's some multiple choice. You have two monsters staring you down, do you A. throw in the towel B. beg for mercy or C. run home to momma?" The boy smirked and replied,

"D. none of the above because I activate my trap card, with Ring of Destruction I can destroy any monster in face up attack position and we both damage equal to its attack." A ring of little bombs appeared around Vorse Raider's neck and soon exploded, ending the duel with the boy winning and making it on. Taiga smiled and shook his head saying,

"That was a good move. It looks like there will be a good crop into the Academy." Hanna looked at him and gave a hint of a smile as Shotaro looked around, before going back into her deck. Almost as if he knew her name was going to be called next the speaker announced,

**"HANNA SAKURAI TO DUEL FIELD 4! HANNA SAKURAI TO DUEL FIELD 4!" **Hanna gulped as she made her way down to the arena. She rose up to meet the proctor as he said,

"You ready? Don't think I'll go easy on you since you're the last one." Hanna managed a small smirk before saying,

"I hope you don't go easy on me." She activated her duel disk as did the proctor.

"Duel!"

**Proctor: 4000**

**Hanna: 4000**

"You can go first," Hanna said, looking at the Proctor. He nodded and drew as he said,

"I'll play the field spell, Legendary Ocean." Hanna looked around as underwater ruins filled the arena. The proctor set one monster and ended his turn. Hanna looked around and drew.

"I'll summon Kamen Rider Meteor in attack mode. (4/1800/1600)." A silhouette of a boy appeared on the field. He looked back at Hanna as he put his belt on. He then turned to look at the proctor and as he did the belt said,

** "METEOR READY! OK!"**

The boy moved his arm in a circle to the point that they ended in a tilted equal sign as he said,

**"HENSHIN!" **

He knelt down as a beam of energy hit him and he became enveloped in a blue ball. When it cleared the boy was no longer standing there but in his place a Rider with a black body suit stood. It was accented with a blue sash that went from right shoulder to the center of his belt. On his wrist, he had a console on one and a band on the other. The ensemble was finished off with his blue helmet that was fashioned in the shape of a meteor. Everyone stared in awe as the Rider looked around and said,

"_Your fate is mine to decide_." Hanna smiled as she said,

"And now for his ability, when he is summoned you have to skip your next battle phase." The proctor smiled as he said,

"So Kamen Rider, eh? Never heard of them, they must be new." Hanna nodded as she laid one card facedown and her turn. Meteor looked back at her, curiously. She looked back up hesitantly causing her monster to sigh softly.

-In the Stands-

"Whoa! That was sweet!" exclaimed a brown hair boy, "I wonder what they can do? The Kamen Riders, I mean." The bluenette next to him was about to answer when another voice did. The two boys turned to see Taiga and the black hair boy walk up, as Taiga replied,

"Having dueled that deck multiple times, it can really put the hurt on you. Meteor is probably her favorite along with a couple others." The brunette laughed as he said,

"Sweet! My name is Jaden by the way and this is Syrus." He pointed to the bluenette next to him. Syrus waved at him and returned back to watching the duel.

"I'm Taiga, Taiga Onodera." The black haired boy stepped up and said,

"And I'm Bastion, Bastion Misawa."

"Nice to meetcha!" exclaimed Jaden as the group returned back to watching the duel.

-Back on the Arena-

The proctor drew and said,

"I'll summon Mermaid Archer in attack mode. But due to Legendary Ocean my Archer's level goes down and her attack and defense goes up. (3-2/1200-1400/200-400)." A mermaid on the back of a turtle appeared on the field. In her hands sat a crossbow causing Meteor to snort.

"Next I'll flip summon my Nightmare Penguin. And the same thing happens with my Penguin that happened with my Archer. (4-3/900-1100/1800-2000)." A penguin in a tuxedo appeared on the field but the moment he appeared both monsters began to glow. The proctor continued,

"Now for one his special abilities, each water monster on my side of the field gains 200 attack points. (2/1400-1600/400) (3/1100-1300/2000). And now for his second ability, I can return one card back to your hand and I pick your facedown card." Hanna looked at her hand as she noticed her trap card back in it. The proctor smiled as he continued on,

"And now for Mermaid Archer's special ability, once per turn I can equip my Nightmare Penguin to my Archer since he is a level three to give her 800 attack points.(2/1600-2400/400)." The penguin hopped on to the turtle and became a beam of light fashioned in the shape of an arrow. Meteor back up slightly as Hanna shook her head.

-In the Stands-

A blonde girl looked down at the duel, highly interested.

"Those Kamen Riders seem pretty amazing, don't you think Zane?" She turned to look at a student with turquoise hair who was watching the duel intently as he replied,

"Only time will tell Alexis, but I think I've heard of the Kamen Riders before…I just don't know where." The blonde Alexis nodded as she went back to the duel.

-In the Arena-

"And as you know I can't attack this turn so I'll end my turn." Hanna gulped and drew saying,

"I'll summon Kamen Rider Double in attack mode. (4/1800/1600)." A silhouette of a man appeared on the field as a driver and belt appeared around his waist.

**CYCLONE!**

**JOKER!**

As soon as the voice said that a green flash drive appeared on the right side of the man's belt as he clicked the purplish flash drive and put it into the left side of the belt.

**CYCLONE!**

**JOKER!**

The silhouette swiped his hands over the belt causing it to form a W as he said,

**"HENSHIN!"**

A gust of wind and debris blew around the man until he was no longer standing there and in his place stood a Rider that was black on his left side and green on his right side, off the green side a sash blew. Double looked at the Mermaid and said,

_"Now count up your sins." _Hanna chuckled thinking that it was a Duel Monster, she didn't think they had sins. She then said,

"I'll lay one card facedown then activate Double's wind effect, once per turn he can destroy on spell or trap on the field and I pick your penguin." The green side of his helmet flickered as a gust of wind blew the penguin to the graveyard, decreasing the Mermaid Archer's attack points. (2/2400-1600/400). She glared at the black and green rider as Hanna said,

"Double attack Mermaid Archer with Joker Extreme!" Double nodded as he inserted the purple flash drive in the right side of his driver as it rang out,

**"JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

_"Joker Extreme!" _Not a moment after he said that, he jumped into the air and split into two. Both the green and the black side kicked straight through the Archer as he became one again on the other side. He then jumped back to Hanna's side of the field as she said to Meteor.

"Meteor, attack the proctor directly." Meteor nodded as he inserted blue switch into the gold part of the Meteor Galaxy module turning the switch on as he does. He than took a wide legged stance with his arms open and the module glowing blue as he made some high pitched noises that made it hard for Hanna to keep a straight face. As the jabs grew bigger the module said,

**"LIMIT BREAK!" **With that he did one last jab sending the proctor onto his back.

**Proctor: 2000**

**Hanna: 4000**

Meteor returned to her side of the field as the proctor chuckled and said,

"That was a good move! But don't think I'm just going to back down." Hanna replied smiling lightly,

"Wouldn't dream of it and I end my turn with a facedown." The proctor nodded and drew then smiled as he said,

"Well I'll play the spell Dark Hole, which destroys all monsters on the field. Say bye bye to your Kamen Riders." Hanna's eyes widened as a black hole appeared above Double and Meteor sucking both of them up. Hanna looked back at the proctor as he said,

"Then I'll summon out Skreech in attack mode. And now for my field spells toll on him. (4-3/1500-1700/400-600)." A green, veiny abomination with a horn on its back and a tail like thing sticking out of its back with more little horns took to the field. Coming from its front was a mouth with four teeth sticking of it and it stood on two legs. The proctor looked at her and said,

"Skreech attack her directly." Hanna braced as a screech resounded through the arena, making her ears ring.

**Proctor: 2000**

**Hanna: 2300**

Hanna shook her head, trying to make the ringing go away. The proctor signaled the end of his turn and she drew.

-In the Stands-

"That'll teach her something," snorted a black haired boy, "thinking she can just deal him all that damage." The two boys around him smirked as the tall one with glasses said,

"Sure does Chazz, I bet she doesn't know what to do next." The black haired boy, Chazz, smirked as he continued watching.

-On the Arena-

"I'll summon Kamen Rider Fourze in attack mode. (4/1900/1300)." A silhouette of a man appeared on the field with a driver around his waist. He looked around as he flipped the switches from left to right, signaling on a small screen the areas activated.

**3**

**2**

**1**

**HENSHIN!**

The man pulled a lever on the side of his driver as raised his hand in the air. A metallic tube came down over with smoke coming out it. When the smoke cleared a Rider with a white body suit and a helmet shaped like the top of a rocket stood in the same spot; on his right leg was a blue X, on the other leg was yellow triangle, on his left arm was a black square and lastly on his other arm was an orange circle.

_"Uchu kitaaaaa!" _he yelled as he spread his arms and legs out forming an x. Hanna chuckled as she said,

"Fourze doesn't like to be alone, he loves having friends around. So his effect activates, allowing me to add one Kamen Rider to my hand." She added the Kamen Rider to hand as her deck shuffled itself.

"Then I'll play Double Summon, allowing me to summon again. And I'll summon Kamen Rider Beast in attack mode. (4/1700/1000)." Nitoh took to the field as he slipped a ring on his left hand as he moved his arms in a circular motion as he said,

"Henshin!" After he said that he stuck the ring into the side of the driver as it said,

**SET!**

He then twisted the ring counterclockwise as the driver rang, 

**OPEN!**

He spread his arms out as the driver shouted out,

**L-I-O-N! LION!**

As the driver finished a circle of runes came at him and went through him when they did the armor formed onto his body. In his place stood a Rider with a black body suit that had a gold shoulder and chest piece on his left side and a yellow frill coming out of his right shoulder guard. His helmet was black with a gold facial mask and green eye pieces.

-With Taiga-

"And there is one of her other favorites, Kamen Rider Beast," Taiga murmured. Bastion looked over at him causing him to blush. Bastion smirked and went back to watching the duel.

-On the Arena-

Once done, Nitoh clapped his hands together and said,

"It's lunchtime!" Hanna chuckled as he got confused glances from everyone and commented,

"More like dinnertime, its 5 at night." Nitoh waived her off and shrugged, meriting more of a chuckle from Hanna. Hanna looked over at Skreech and said,

"Fourze attack Skreech, Rider Rocket Drill Kick!" Fourze looked back and nodded as he flicked the orange and yellow switches, which brought the rocket onto his right arm and the drill onto his left leg. He rocketed forward and pointed the drill at Skreech, shouting,

_"Rider Rocket Drill Kick!" _He then went through Skreech and landed back on Hanna's side. She than looked at Beast and said,

"Go ahead and attack him directly." Beast nodded and as he jumped up in the air performing a simple Rider Kick, making the proctor go back a bit.

**Proctor: 100**

**Hanna: 2300**

The proctor drew as Beast returned back to her side of the field.

"I'll play Moray of Greed, allowing me to send back two water monsters to draw three cards." He put two cards back in his deck and drew three more.

"I'll summon Abyss Soldier and don't forget Legendary Ocean. (4-3/1800-2000/1300-1500)." A purple humpback whale man with a gold trident appeared on the field. The proctor looked at Beast as he said,

"Abyss Soldier attack Kamen Rider Beast." The humpback whale man ran at Beast who raised his hands up as Hanna said,

"I don't think so, I'll play Sakuretsu Armor. Which negates your attack and destroys your monsters." Nitoh still braced as spiky armor appeared over his normal armor, pixelating the whale man upon impact. The proctor gulped as he realized it was game over and he ended his turn. Hanna smiled not even looking at her draw.

"Beast finish this." Beast laughed as he punched the proctor finishing out his life points.

**Proctor: 0000**

**Hanna: 2300**

The proctor shook his head and smiled as he said,

"Seeing as you passed the written exam and now this one, welcome to Duel Academy!" Hanna smiled as she went back up to Taiga, who hugged her and said,

"That was amazing Han! And you didn't even get out your higher forms." Hanna blushed as Jaden exclaimed, scaring her half to death.

"Your deck is amazing! It's so sweet!" Hanna held her chest as Taiga laughed. Jaden smiled as he continued,

"I'm Jaden by the way and these two are Syrus and Bastion." Hanna looked at where Jaden was pointing and saw a boy with bright blue hair. Sitting there as well was the boy from earlier. She smiled at them and nodded.

"LATE IS RUDE!" The group looked around as they heard the yell and not a moment later the announcer called,

"**JADEN YUKI TO DUEL FIELD 2! JADEN YUKI TO DUEL FIELD 2!" **Jaden smiled and said as he went down,

"That's my cue!" Jaden came onto the field to see a man, er… woman or what every the person was with long blonde hair and make up.

**Jaden: 4000**

**Crowler: 4000**

"What's your name, applicant?" Crowler asked.

"Uh, Jaden, Jaden Yuki," he answered.

"Hello 'Uh Jaden Yuki", I am Dr. Vellian Crowler, Department Chair of Technique at Duel Academy," he said introducing himself.

"Wow, a department chair! With the way you were dressed, I thought you were a mascot," Jaden replied.

A boy with blue hair and glasses said,

"Now that he mentions it…"

"He's got some lip, huh Chazz," a boy with brown hair said to the boy in between them. The boy in the middle had black haired shaped like a chicken butt. He nodded at the brunette's statement, as did a boy with brown hair and eyes who was sitting behind them.

"I'll go first," Jaden said, drawing. He smiled at the draw.

"I summon Elemental Hero Avian (3/1000/1000), in defense mode. I throw down a facedown and end my turn." Crowler drew.

"First I activate Confiscation. I pay 1000 life points to get rid of one card from your hand."

"This isn't a test deck," Taiga pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Sy asked.

"Confiscation wouldn't be in a test deck," Bastion added.

"He's using his own deck," Hanna murmured.

**Jaden: 4000**

**Crowler: 3000**

"I remember these cards from when I was a naïve rookie," Crowler taunted, "Monster Reborn to the graveyard. I play two facedowns and activate Heavy Storm." A storm destroyed all spell and trap cards on the field.

"Did ya forget that you had two facedown cards of your own," Jaden said, laughing.

"Now, now, we mustn't speak out of turn young scholar," Crowler replied as smoke covered his field.

"What's going on?" Jaden asked.

"Nothing, at least not yet," Crowler laughed. Two demonic statues appeared on Crowler's field.

"He used Tokens of the Wicked. When destroyed, they summon Wicked Tokens," Bastion explained to Sy. Sy nodded in understanding.

"Now I sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens to summon Ancient Gear Golem (8/3000/3000), in attack mode. Gear Golem, attack Avian with Mechanized Melee!" The giant, rusty golem punched Avian.

**Jaden: 2000**

**Crowler: 3000**

"What an elitist snob. Bullying an amateur with his very best cards," Alexis said, appalled.

"Don't be so soft Alexis," Zane commented.

"This kid's toast. No one can beat the deck of an expert like Crowler," Chazz said smugly.

"This isn't a fair duel," Syrus murmured, frowning.

"I know, I put his odds at 50 to 1," Bastion replied, as he saw Hanna lean forward. She was intrigued by the duel and how Jaden would over come it.

Jaden drew. It was Winged Kuriboh. The card cooed and winked at him.

"I play Winged Kuriboh (1/300/200), in defense mode. That ends my turn." Crowler drew.

"Gear Golem, attack!" Crowler shouted. The golem punched the Kuriboh, but Jaden's life points didn't change. When Crowler saw this, he said,

"Check your gear. Your life points haven't changed."

"My gear's fine. The turn Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, I take no damage," Jaden explained.

"Wow, a technique the good doctor didn't know," Alexis said.

"He can't know every technique, especially one as obscure as that," Zane replied.

"Well that kid sure knew it," Alexis commented.

"Fine, your lame little monster saved you," Crowler taunted.

"Hey! Just because you beat him doesn't give you the right to call him lame!" Jaden snapped.

"Oh right, I forgot how you new duelists get attached to your cards," Crowler mocked.

"I activate Hero Signal. Since you destroyed Winged Kuriboh, I can summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (4/1200/800)," Jaden said.

"I end my turn," Crowler finished. Jaden drew.

"I play the Warrior Returning Alive to bring Avian back to my hand. Now I activate Polymerization to fuse Avian and Burstinatrix into Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (6/2100/1200), in attack mode."

"Next time try to summon something stronger than what's on the field," Crowler said."I activate Skyscraper!" Tall buildings surrounded the duel.

"Why bother? Your field spell hasn't lowered my Golem's attack points by one bit," Crowler asked.

"I know it hasn't lowered your monster's attack points. What it's done is raised my Wingman's attack points by a total of 1000!" Jaden replied. (6/2100-3100/1200).

"Wingman, attack with Skydive Scorcher!" Wingman jumped off a building as he surrounded himself with flames and smashed into the Golem.

**Jaden: 2000**

**Crowler: 2900**

"Now for my Wingman's super power. You take damage equal to your Golem's attack points!"

"Wait! Time out!" Crowler shrieked as the golem pieces landed on him.

**Jaden: 2000**

**Crowler: 0000**

"That's game. Guess I made it into the Academy, huh teach," Jaden said laughing. Hanna looked at Taiga then down at Jaden, thinking, _'This is going to be an interesting year!' _Taiga noticed her look and smiled lightly as he said to himself,

"Hopefully she can finally put her past to rest and move on."

**So this is the first chapter! Tell me what you think? =) Feedbacks is welcome just please no flames!**


	2. Seee Ya! Making Friends and Enemies!

**Sorry about taking so long to update everyone. I don't own GX just the OC's. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

_ "Davi! Are you almost ready sweetie?" yelled a brunette woman up the stairs. Soft pitter patters were heard up there as a small child that looked identical to Hanna except she had coal black hair with a red tint. Her slade eyes landed on the woman as she said with a smile,_

_ "I'm ready Momma. We can leave whenever." Her mother hugged her and right as she put her down the little girl got tackled by another. Davi squealed as the tackler said,_

_ "I'm going to miss you, Dav! Have fun, ok?" Davi laughed and said,_

_ "I'll miss you too, Hanna! Why wouldn't I have fun?" The two little girls giggled as Hanna got off Davi. Their mother looked at them, smiling, as she said,_

_ "Come Davi, we need to go." Davi nodded as Hanna pouted as a voice startled the trio._

_ "Hanna, why don't we go for a walk until your mother gets back?" Hanna turned around to see her father standing there with her coat and shoes. He put her shoes down, allowing her to slip them on. Hanna put on her coat as her mother said,_

_ "Thank you dear. I won't be gone long." The twin's father nodded as he kissed his wife and ushered Hanna out the door but not before Hanna hugged Davi and her mother. And with that Hanna and her father left. Davi watched them as she looked at her mother and said,_

_ "Are we going to go?" Her mother nodded as she grabbed her purse and keys. Davi grabbed her backpack and ran out the door. Her mother smiled, shaking her head, as she followed her out. But what neither child nor mother realized is that they were being watched. It took them about ten minutes to get to the sleepover. But once there, Davi looked at her mother and hugged her. She started getting out the car when her mother said, _

_ "Call if you need anything sweetie! I'll be right here!" Davi nodded, she smiled as she got out. Little did she know that would be the last time she saw her mother alive. Her mother made her way back home, which didn't take long. Once there, she went to go inside. When she was about two feet from the door, she stopped abruptly and looked around her. She could have sworn someone was nearby. Shivering, she pushed it to the back of her mind temporarily and hurried inside. She sighed as an inquisitive voice came out of thin air._

_**"Daijobu, Ana-chan?" **__Their mother, Ana, turned around to see Shotaro standing in the doorway to the living room. Ana nodded as she replied,_

_ "Yes! I think I'm just tired is all." Shotaro nodded but she could tell he didn't believe it. Ana sighed and walked into the kitchen to get a drink when Shotaro said,_

_**"I can tell something is wrong, Ana. Does it have to do with the twins?" **__Ana was about to look up when she heard a little voice in the foyer. Shotaro looked back to see their father walk in and hear pitter patter upstairs. Ana looked at her husband and sighed, saying,_

_ "Kenta, I think there is someone watching the house." Her husband, Kenta, nodded and replied,_

_ "I had that feeling as well. Hell, even Hanna got a chill when we were close to the house. Something is up and I believe I know what." Ana nodded as she commented,_

"_It's most likely about the necklaces, isn't it?" Kenta looked at his wife and said,_

"_I don't know but whatever happens, whoever is after those necklaces can't get them."_

_Shotaro looked between the two and decided he should give them some space he walked towards the door when he could have sworn he heard the front door open and close. Shotaro looked out the main door from the kitchen to the foyer but saw nothing, than fear took over he looked back at Ana. His eyes were widened slightly when Ana's gaze met his. She raised an eyebrow as she heard movement in the dining room. The door leading from the kitchen to the dining room slowly opened. Both Kenta and Ana backed up as a man with blonde hair and a chiseled face, his lean yet muscular body moving surprisingly graceful. Fear consumed the Sakurais and Shotaro as they felt an ominous feeling coming from this man. He hummed as he looked at Kenta before saying in a thick accent,_

"_So you are the famous Dragon Duelist, Kenta Sakurai?" Kenta remained stoic as he said,_

"_Yes, I am. And may I ask why you're asking? And why you're in my home?" The man smiled as he moved around the kitchen. Ana moved more towards Shotaro who was by the fridge next to the door. She knew he was close to her when he mumbled,_

"_**Something isn't right…he is digging, trying to get information." **__Ana nodded lightly, so he didn't notice. Shotaro shuddered as he felt another presence, he turned to see a black clad man with a black cape. He kind of reminded him the Grim Reaper. The duel monster moved toward Shotaro causing him to back up a little. The monster chuckled as it said,_

"_**Do you know what my master looks for?" **__Shotaro narrowed his eyes and said,_

"_**No! I don't even if I did, telling you wouldn't even come to my mind." **__The monster laughed and rushed at him as he dove out of the way. Shotaro spun around as the dark duel monster rushed at him again, not giving him time to move. He pinned him against the wall and said,_

"_**You lie, you know where it is and you will tell me!" **__Shotaro looked at him and didn't say anything. The duel monster laughed as he pushed him into the wall causing him to cringe a little. The duel monster looked at his "master" making Shotaro look over there two. That's when it dawned on Shotaro that the man could see and had known he was there the entire time. Shotaro mentally smacked himself for not being cautious. _

"_Where are the necklaces?" the man asked Kenta again, frustration showing. Kenta looked at him and remained silent. The mystery man gritted his teeth then growled,_

"_Gah! Where sunt ei?" Kenta raised his eyebrow as looked at his wife who shrugged, but it was Shotaro who summed up what everyone was thinking,_

"_**Eh?!" **__The man looked over as he realized he spoke part of his natural language. The other duel spirit chuckled as he looked over at Shotaro, who looked sideways at him. Shotaro's mind was trying to figure a way out of this when he sensed a similar spirit to his, one of Hanna's deck was down here, but who? The other duel spirit must have sensed it because he looked around but didn't find it. A yell made both duel spirits look over._

"_Stii ce!" the man yelled," If you tell me atunci nimeni nu va fi ranit!" Kenta raised an eyebrow and said,_

"_What?!" The man gritted his teeth as his duel spirit pulled Shotaro away from the wall, gripping his arm behind his back very tightly. The man walked toward them as he said,_

"_If you tell me then no one will get hurt!" He looked over his shoulder at his duel spirit and Shotaro, that's when Ana and Kenta noticed the predicament he was in. Ana looked distressed while Kenta looked pissed. All Shotaro did was shake his head, telling them not to do anything stupid. Ana swallowed and spoke,_

"_That changed nothing; we won't tell you where it is!" Kenta looked back at his wife who was staring straight ahead at the man, her slade blue eyes boring into him. The man back up slightly and gritted his teeth muttering,_

"_Cum vrei tu, atunci!" He put his hands on his belt causing Kenta, Ana and Shotaro to freeze. This caused the man to chuckle as the duel spirit pulled Shotaro away. Once they were outside the door, the duel spirit threw Shotaro to the floor and went to hit him. Shotaro cringed and covered his face but the hit never came. He looked up to see man with somewhat straight hair that was in his face until he stood up straight, flicking it out of his face. He was in long sleeve loose shirt that was different shades of red, he paired it with a white scarf and white pants that had the bottoms tucked into his boots. Shotaro smiled when the man helped him up and he said,_

"_Nice timing, Eiji!" He nodded as he rushed both of them upstairs nodding to his right. Shotaro looked over but saw no one and decided not to ask. When they both got up there they looked at Nitoh who looked under the bed saying,_

"_**Hanna-chan, you can't stay under the bed. You need to get out, with all the noise he is making he will not hear you open the window and get to the Onoderas." **__Everything dimmed after that except the look on Shotaro's face...it was one of fear but not for him, for her._

Hanna opened her eyes quickly and sucked a breath in quietly yet softly. She jumped when she felt a nudge on her arm. Quickly, she looked over to see Taiga with a worried look in his eyes. Hanna smiled lightly and whispered,

"It's alright, Tai. It was just a dream." _Or a memory? But not mine then whose was it. _ Hanna stared of for a second before a voice answered,

"_**It is mine." **_Hanna blinked as sadness came over her. _Shotaro, he was the last one to see them alive. _All she got at that thought was a hum, obviously something he didn't want to talk about. Hanna let out a small sigh as she looked over noticing Jaden sleeping and Syrus looking out the window. She looked ahead to see Bastion looking out the window as well. Leaning her head back, she closed her eyes trying to relax. But it was interrupted by the speakers saying,

"**This is your Captain speaking, if you would buckle your seat belts we will be landing at Duel Academy shortly." **Hanna began to buckle her seat belt as she looked out the window to see a big island, with multiple buildings on it. They soon landed and the group made their way towards the main building where the Chancellor was supposed to speak. Hanna looked around as she followed Taiga; she took a deep breath and let it sink in. _Maybe here I can finally begin to move on…may be find my closure. _She was brought from her thoughts by Taiga pulling her out of the way of a group of Obelisk. Hanna looked at him then at the group, noticing a tall lithe girl staring at Taiga and shooting daggers at her. She became slightly confused at that glare but shrugged it off or at least put it on the back burner until after the Chancellor's welcome speech. Taiga looked back and said,

"I'm not going in there, I don't need to. But I'll try and find you a little later ok?" Hanna nodded at that as she went to catch up with Bastion. Once they entered they immediately saw a big screen that showed a bald man with a goatee. Before they knew it the speech ended and the each new student was given a Duel Pilot, which Hanna observed looked like Mrs. Onodera's palm pilot. She turned it on to explore it a bit when Bastion looked up and said,

"So Hanna, which dorm are you in?" Hanna looked through the Duel Pilot before replying,

"Ra Yellow and which one are you in?" Bastion looked at it before replying,

"The same, Ra Yellow." Hanna nodded; it felt nice to know someone else in her dorm. Bastion looked at her and asked,

"Well should we go find Jaden and Syrus? To see which dorm they're in." Hanna nodded and walked alongside Bastion until they saw the messy brown hair of Jaden. The two walked up to them as Syrus looked up to see them.

"Hey Bastion, Hey Hanna." Jaden to see the two and went to get up as Hanna replied back softly,

"Hello Syrus, hey Jaden." Jaden smiled before saying,

"So are you two in Red as well." Hanna shook her head as Bastion replied,

"Nope, we are both in Ra Yellow." Syrus sighed as he said,

"Well than we should probably go explore and see if we can find our dorms Jay." Jaden nodded before adding,

"Or find a sweet duel." Both Bastion and Hanna sweat dropped as Syrus just shook his head. Before the three knew it Jaden had taken off in search of a duel leaving Syrus, Hanna and Bastion running to catch up. Hanna stopped abruptly, almost making Bastion run into her, when she felt someone staring at her back. Cautiously, she looked over shoulder to see the Obelisk from earlier still giving her a death glare. Bastion turned to notice it as well and looked at Hanna saying,

"What did you do?" Hanna looked over at him and shrugged before turning back around. When she did, she found the spot where Jaden and Syrus once stood vacant.

"Uh… where did Syrus and Jaden go?" Bastion turned around and sighed before replying,

"Who knows? Probably finding trouble, but on the plus side for us. I think I found our dorm." When he finished he was pointing at a yellow building. Hanna nodded as they walked towards it. They opened the front door to find it was spacious enough, nowhere the blue dorms but that was to be expected. They also discovered the girl's floors and boy's floors were separated, also to be expected. Hanna bid Bastion farewell as she went up to the girl's floor. She soon found her room and opened the door. When she walked in, she smiled lightly seeing the dark wood bed and dresser with a matching desk. There was also a small loveseat in front of one of the window and a bookshelf on the adjacent wall. She looked around as she carefully made her way to the bed, where she saw her uniform. Walking over, she checked out the uniform. It consisted of a yellow blazer with a white cami and brown shorts. But her favorite part had to be the shoes; it was finished out with Yellow Keds. She smiled as she went to go put it on, she ran back when she heard something ringing. She picked up the Duel Pilot and after a moment of figuring out how to answer it, turned it on. When she answered the call, she saw Taiga on the other end. He smiled as he said,

_"Took you long enough to answer. I was just calling to see if you found everything ok? I won't be able to meet up with you until after the Welcome Dinners. But I hope you find everything ok and could please keep Jaden out of trouble. I have heard some Obelisk are… curious about his deck. Well I will let you finish exploring and getting ready, see ya Han." _ Before she had a chance to even say anything back, Taiga had hung up. She jumped when she heard someone snort behind her. Spinning quickly, she saw Eiji standing there. She let out a sigh as Eiji gave an apologetic look.

"Geez, Eiji! Could you have scared me any worse." Eiji smiled lightly as he replied,

_**"You know I can but I doubt you want me to."**_Hanna shuddered and remembered the few times Eiji had used his purple form. Eiji nodded in agreement as he continued,

_**"I was just wanting to explore with you was all."**_Hanna nodded and chuckled before heading to the door.

"Of course you can explore with me Eiji, just next time don't scare me." Eiji let out a chuckle as he followed out the door. On her way down she met up with Bastion who told her dinner would be ready in about an hour and a half. She thanked him and went on her way towards the Slifer dorm. When she was half way there a snotty voice said,

"Well if it isn't a Ra Reject?" She turned to see the girl that had been staring daggers at her all day. Hanna snorted and continued on her way with Eiji smiling proudly at her.

"Hey Reject, I'm talking to you. Don't ignore me you brat." That pissed Hanna of and she turned around, getting a triumphant smile formed on the Obelisk girl. Who, Hanna noticed looked an awfully lot like a Barbie doll. She had way to much make up and looked like a potato due to too much tanning. Hanna shuddered as she said softly,

"I'll ignore you if I want, so go find someone else to terrorize." The Barbie like Obelisk snorted and replied,

"Well I want to terrorize you, especially because you have something I want." Hanna became confused at that and raised an eyebrow. The Obelisk made disgusted noise and said,

"Don't play stupid you know what I want but it's not like it matters, once I duel you and win he will see how much better I am and dump you." This perplexed Hanna; she had no idea who she was talking about. In her head she was running through all the possible people… _Jaden, nah… she's an elitist. Him being in Slifer would be a turn off. Same goes for Syrus. What about Bastion. Hmmm, well once again I think the elitist thing would stop her. There is always… _But her thoughts were cut off by the Obelisk shrieking at her, which put Eiji on alert.

"ARE YOU IGNORING ME?! NO ONE IGNORES MIA SAVORY!" Hanna stared at her as activated her duel disk. Sighing, Hanna than activated hers and signaled for Eiji to get in. Before he went in though, he said,

_**"Be careful! She's not right in the head." **_Hanna chuckled at that as both girls yelled,

"DUEL!"

**Hanna: 4000**

**Mia: 4000**

"I'll go first!" shouted Mia as she drew. She looked at her hand and said,

"I'll summon Gladiator Beast Lanista in attack mode. (4/1800/1200). I'll finish with one card facedown and ending my turn." As she ended her turn, a humanoid eagle clad in green armor with light blue rectangular wings and a dark crimson spear appeared on the field. Hanna looked on as she closed her eyes and drew. She opened them and looked at her hand smiling,

"First I think I'll summon Kamen Rider OOO in attack mode. (4/1700/1500)." Hanna smiled as Eiji appeared on the field and in his hands were three colored coins; one red, one green and one yellow. He quickly slotted the yellow one in the center of the belt then slid the red one in the slot to the left and the green one in the slot to the right. He notched the belt so it was diagonal then grabbed the circular scanner and slid it over the coins as they made a chiming sound.

_"Henshin!"_

**Taka!**

**Tora!**

**Batta!**

**Ta-To-Ba TaToBa Ta-To-Ba!**

Three circular rings made of the colored coins appeared around Eiji. The light brightened as a crest with the red hawk on top, the yellow tiger in the center and the green grasshopper on the bottom appeared and went straight at his chest. This caused energy to form around him, hardening into black armor. Mia looked on in amazement at the tri-color rider; the green from the bottom went down each leg in a big green vein that once it hit the knee resembled a skeletal design going down to his green ankle boots, the yellow from the center ran like a vein onto his shoulders then down his arms to his forearms the had a block of yellow with blades folded on top of it, the red from the crest went up to his black helmet making it look like a bird in flight. It was finished off with green eye pieces. Kamen Rider OOO looked back as Hanna continued,

"And now I'll play the spell Double Summon to summon out Kamen Rider Double in attack mode. (4/1800/1600)." Shotaro appeared on the field as a driver and belt appeared around his waist.

**CYCLONE!**

**JOKER!**

As soon as the voice said that a green flash drive appeared on the right side of Shotaro's belt as he clicked the purplish flash drive and put it into the left side of the belt.

**CYCLONE!**

**JOKER!**

Shotaro swiped his hands over the belt causing it to form a W as he said,

**"HENSHIN!"**

In his place stood the half green/ half black Rider, he looked at OOO and nodded a hello as he pointed to Mia and said,

_**"Now count up your sins."**_Hanna smiled lightly as she laid one card facedown and studied the field. _I know a bit about the Gladiator Beast, their tag in tag out can be really effective and annoying. Now the main question is to attack or no? _She continued to stare for second before saying,

"I'll end my turn there." Mia gave a disgusted snicker as she drew and said,

"See your nothing! I mean you're too afraid to attack my monster. I don't see what Taiga sees in you but oh well I will just beat you and then he'll see how amazing I am and dump you!" Hanna raised an eyebrow and shook her head. _So that's what this is about! She thinks Taiga is my boyfriend. Wow, she is dunce! _She was brought from her thoughts by a snort as Hanna looked up to see Mia draw and say,

"I'll play the card Gladiator Beast's Battle Gladius. Now this card gives my Lanista an additional 300 attack points. Lanista looked back as small ornately designed dagger appeared in his hand. (4/1800-2100/1200). Mia looked smugly at Hanna then at Kamen Rider OOO before saying,

"Lanista attack Kamen Rider OOO with Avian Slash." Lanista jumped up and flew at Kamen Rider OOO who stood his ground. Now it was Hanna's turn to smirk as she said,

"Oh please! You didn't think I would them high and dry, did you? I play the trap Sakuretsu Armor. Now say bye bye to your Gladiator." Not a moment after Hanna had said that, some armor with spiked on it appeared around OOO shattering Lanista. Mia growled as then said,

"Not like it matters, because now at the end of the battle phase I get to summon out another Gladiator Beast thanks to their tag in tag out abilities. And I know exactly who I want to come to the field. Come on out Gladiator Beast Octavius in attack mode. (7/2500/1200)." Another humanoid eagle took to the field except his wings were real feathers and his armor was a light green with a circular piece over his head. Hanna snorted as Mia smiled and continued,

"I'm not done, now his effect activates. When he is summoned this way he can destroy one Spell or Trap card in the Spell/Trap card zone and I pick mine." Hanna raised an eyebrow at her play but gasped when she saw the card. Mia snickered and continued,

"Since it was Dark Coffin I sent to the graveyard, you can pick one of two effects. Either discard one card or destroy one monster." Hanna looked at her field than her hand and before she could even ask Kamen Rider Double gave a curt nod as he shattered. OOO looked at her as Hanna growled and said,

"Are finished? Because I think I'm ready to end this duel!" Mia laughed and said,

"Yes, I am! Are you really that eager to lose?" Hanna snorted and drew then let out short laugh. Mia stopped smiling at that and gulped. Hanna looked up smirking and said,

"Me!? Lose?! Nah! Because I play the spell card Rider Roulette. This card allows you to roll a ten-sided dice and whichever number it lands on, I get to summon Kamen Rider associated with that number. Are you ready to test your luck?" Mia growled as she rolled the dice…8. Hanna smiled and said,

"You picked a good one, because now I get to summon Kamen Rider Wizard in attack mode. (4/1800/1500)." A silhouette of a man appeared on the field as a driver appeared around his waist. He took out a ring and slipped it on as he looked at Mia before he flicked the hand on the belt so it was going diagonally to the right.

**"Henshin!" **He ran the hand with the ring over it as the driver said,

**"Flame! Please!"**

As the driver said please he stuck his left hand out as a red rune circle move from right to left over as it moved the driver said,

"**Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!"**

Once the rune had passed, a Rider clad in a black trench coat with red accents on his wrists and ankles stood. On his chest was ruby armoring and his helmet had ruby covering most of it**. **The Rider looked at Mia and said,

_**" It's showtime!"**_Hanna looked at the two Riders as she said,

"Now for the fun part, I'll play two spells back to back. The first one is Terraforming, which brings my field spell to my hand and the second is Pot of Greed, you know what that does." Hanna smiled as she found her field spell and let the deck shuffle before drawing two cards. She smiled as she said,

"Now I play the field spell, Neo-Heisei Era. This gives every monster with Kamen Rider in its name on my side of the field 600 attack points." OOO and Wizard began to glow lightly as the field changed. It looked like they were standing in a square when they looked one direction they could see the Antique Shop and they looked to the right to see the Cuisine Restaurant. The riders looked around as they saw the rest of the town take shape, they also noticed the black buildings next to theirs. Hanna continued,

"Now I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back a certain two toned Rider." Not a moment later, Kamen Rider Double was standing next to Wizard as one of the black areas cleared revealing the Narumi Detective Agency. Hanna smiled as her three Kamen Riders looked a bit more buff. OOO looked at the restaurant as the glow faded. (4/1700-2300/1500). Wizard red glow diminished slightly as the bell to the Antique Store chimed. (4/1800-2400/1500). Double flicked his wrist a bit as his strength went up. (4/1800-2400/1600). Mia gulped as she saw Hanna's powered up line then laughed when she realized none of them was strong enough to beat her Octavius. Hanna noticed the look and said,

"Double, attack her Octavius with Joker Extreme." Double nodded as he inserted the purple flash drive in his side as the belt rang out,

"**Joker! Maximum Drive!"**

Mia smirked as Double was getting ready to jump up. Hanna saw it and said in a deadpanned tone,

"I don't know what you're smirking about because he has two effects and I'm activating one, the one that gives him an additional 500 attack points, raising his attack up 2900. (4/2400-2900/1600)." Mia's eyes widened as Double jumped up and split in half before going down through Octavius. The fallout pushed Mia back a bit but not before both Wizard and OOO sent a solid Rider Kick into her, depleting her life points.

**Hanna: 4000**

**Mia: 0000**

Hanna looked at Mia and smirked lightly then said,

"Next time…get your facts straight before challenging someone." With that Hanna walked off, heading towards the Slifer dorm. Eiji popped back out saying,

_**"It's always interesting to see your true nature come out. Not many people know about your sassy side." **_Hanna sighed and nodded about to reply but stopped when she saw Jaden approach them.

"Hey Hanna, still exploring?" Hanna nodded and said,

"Yeah! And I have already met a snob in the school." A laugh came through as a voice said,

"Doesn't surprise me." Hanna and Jaden looked back to see Taiga walk up. Hanna narrowed her eyes as Taiga held his hands and said,

"We got done with tours sooner than expected. Oh! That was sweet duel Han! You really knocked Mia of her high horse." Hanna just glared at him but he knew why. He gave her an apologetic look and continued saying,

"But you two should get back it will soon be time for the dinners to start." Jaden's stomach growled as if to emphasize that. He smiled and ran off towards his dorm causing Hanna to smirk lightly. She said bye to Taiga and headed back to her dorm, where she met up with Bastion right before eating. Afterwards she was stuffed and went straight up to her room to lay down for a bit. She stared at the ceiling thinking, _Will I actually get a chance to move on or will he finish what he started? Momma, Daddy, I wish you could give me some sort of sign. _She sighed as she checked her Duel pilot and saw it was rather late. Getting up to get ready for bed, she thought she say Red run towards the Duel fields. Eiji appeared and said,

_**"The ones you call Jaden and Syrus are going to duel. You should probably try to stop them." **_Hanna huffed as she quietly left her dorm and ran towards the arena. She ran into the arena but stopped when she heard a female voice say,

"What are you doing here?" She turned to see an Obelisk, who she knew was Alexis Rhodes. She had heard people talking about her and they were right, she was pretty. Hanna replied softly,

"Trying to get a couple people back to their dorms before they get into trouble." Alexis nodded as they heard two voices say "Duel!" The two girls ran into the arena to see Jaden and another Obelisk dueling. Alexis shook her head and said,

"Really Chazz?" But the Obelisk, Chazz, didn't hear her.

**Jaden: 4000**

**Chazz: 4000**

"Betters first," Chazz yelled, "I summon Chthonian Soldier (4/1200/1400), in attack mode. I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"Alright, my go," Jaden said, "And I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (4/1600/1400), in attack mode. Sparkman, attack with Static Shock Wave."

**Jaden: 4000**

**Chazz: 3600**

"You take the same damage I do, because of Chthonian Soldier's special ability," Chazz mocked.

**Jaden: 3600**

**Chazz: 3600**

"I end with a facedown," Jaden finished.

"I activate the trap, Call of the Haunted to resurrect my Chthonian Soldier. Next I summon Reborn Zombie (4/1000/1600), in defense mode. I place a card facedown and end my turn."

"I activate Polymerization to fuse Avian and Burstinatrix into Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (6/2100/1200), in attack mode."

"I activate the trap, Chthonian Polymer. Do your stuff!"

"What's Chthonian Polymer's stuff?" Syrus asked.

"Chthonian Polymer is a nasty trap," Alexis started.

"It can take control of an opponent's fusion monster by sacrificing one of your own creatures," Hanna finished.

"Oh no! Jaden just summoned a fusion monster!" Syrus panicked.

"I sacrifice Reborn Zombie to take control of your Wingman!" Chazz said. The decaying zombie vanished as Flame Wingman went over to Chazz's field.

"I summon Elemental Hero Clayman (4/800/2000), in defense mode. I switch Sparkman to defense mode and end my turn," Jaden sighed.

"I'll show you a real move, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon." The wind destroyed Jaden's facedown card revealing it to be Mirror Force.

"Wingman, attack Clayman with Skydive Scorcher!" The green and red Elemental Hero cocooned himself in flames before ramming into Clayman.

"Don't forget his super power. You take the destroyed monsters attack points as damage."

**Jaden: 2800**

**Chazz: 3600**

"I end my turn Slacker," Chazz finished. Jaden looks like he's crying before its revealed that he's laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" Chazz asked.

"The trash talking, the action, it's all so great," Jaden replied.

"You really are insane," Chazz retorted.

"Well it's my turn," Jaden said, "And I switch Sparkman into attack mode. I set one facedown and end my turn."

"That was a stupid move slacker," Chazz taunted, "Wingman, attack Sparkman!"

"I activate my trap, Mirror Gate! It switches our monsters. You get Sparkman, and I get my Wingman back," Jaden explained.

**Jaden: 2800**

**Chazz: 3100**

"Don't forget his super power," Jaden reminded.

**Jaden: 2800**

**Chazz: 1500**

"I activate my trap, Chthonian Blast! I can destroy one of your monsters and deal you half its attack points as damage!" Flame Wingman was destroyed by a fireball to the torso.

**Jaden: 1650**

**Chazz: 1500**

"Chthonian Soldier, attack! Windstorm Blade!"

**Jaden: 450**

**Chazz: 1500**

"I sacrifice Chthonian Soldier to summon Mefist, the Infernal General (5/1800/1700), in attack mode."

"Not bad," Jaden admired.

"'Not bad'? You're something else slacker," Chazz retorted, "Your monsters won't save you now."

"I know he's wrong, my monsters have never let me down," he thought as he drew, "Well… speaking of which."

"Guys, we have company," Alexis said nervously, "We'll get busted."

"What do you mean? We're all students here," Jaden asked.

"The rulebook says no off hour arena duels. Chazz knows that, but let me guess, he didn't tell you," Alexis replied. Chazz blushed slightly at the statement.

"We need to get going," Hanna said. Chazz and his lackeys took off.

"Hey, we have a duel to finish!" Jaden yelled.

"As far as I'm concerned, I've seen what I needed to see. You beating Crowler was just a fluke," Chazz said as he left. Jaden refused to leave, so the other kids dragged him out.

The other kids had finally gotten Jaden outside.

"You sure are stubborn," Hanna said.

"Only about my dueling," Jaden replied.

"Thanks for showing us the back way Alexis, Hanna," Syrus thanked.

"Sorry you didn't get to finish your duel with Chazz, Jaden," Hanna said.

"It's okay. I know how it would have ended," Jaden replied.

"Really? No offense, but from my point of view it could have gone either way," Alexis said.

"Not once I drew this," Jaden answered, holding up a Monster Reborn card. Alexis gasped when she realized Jaden would have won the duel.

"Catch ya later," Jaden said, heading back to his dorm with Syrus running behind him.

"How interesting…"Hanna hummed. Alexis nodded in agreement as they went to their separate dorms.

**Thanks for reading everyone! Please give me feedback and things I could work on or things you would like to see. No flames please! =)**

**Translation**

**sunt ei?- are they?**

**Stii ce!- You know what!**

**atunci nimeni nu va fi ranit!- than no one will get hurt!**

**Cum vrei tu, atunci!- Have it your way then!**


	3. Capsizing! Rise of the Immortals!

Chapter 3

At a Warehouse Loft in Domino City

"Ah Kolli, what brings you here?" a thick accented voice asked as the cloaked figure walked forward. A hearty cackle came from the figure as he said,

"I've found the girl you've been looking for… I followed her all the way to the entrance exams for The Duel Academy." The accented voice laughed as the cloaked figure asked,

"What should I do?" The voice was silent then said,

"We should pay her a visit soon but first let us make sure she is comfortable." Both the figure and the voice cackled.

Duel Academy

The sun shone through the window as Taiga shot up in a cold sweat. He gasped as he went to grab his Duel Pilot to call Hanna but stopped realizing he was in his room. _Phew! It was just a dream. For a second I thought she was in real trouble. _He shook his head, trying to clear as he looked at his clock. _It's only 7:30! I have an hour before I need to get to class. _Sighing, he got out of bed and looked through his deck. He smiled as he came to Ra, The Solar Deity; remembering when he had gotten that card. Hanna had went to Pegasus himself with the card design and asked him to make it for her for my birthday. Looking back, he was surprised Pegasus had done that until he found out that Hanna's mother had worked for Pegasus then it made sense. But Hanna had put so much into this card, she had thought it through and said he was just like Taiga. He was protective and strong enough to take care of his allies. As his thoughts finished the sun broke through the little cloud cover there was. He looked at the sun and smiled, thinking that this might be when Hanna can finally move on. _I think I'll go for a run before class starts. _With that he got some jogging clothes on and left. About half an hour later; he came back, showered and got ready for class. As Taiga left he grabbed his deck and duel disk along with his books. On his way into the school he ran into Alexis, literally.

"Sorry about that Alexis, are you alright?" He offered his hand to help her up. She smiled lightly as he she took it and he pulled her up.

"Yeah, I probably should have been paying more attention." Taiga blushed lightly and replied,

"It was my fault, my mind has been distracted lately." Alexis nodded and asked as the two began to walk to class,

"Is that why you ran this morning?" Taiga looked at her surprised she knew. She quickly added,

"I couldn't sleep so I like looking out at the horizon." Taiga nodded and replied,

"Yes, running has always helped me to clear my head. And the ocean can be very beautiful and helpful in that way." Alexis nodded in agreement as the two entered Doctor Crowler's classroom. Taiga followed Alexis to their seats and looked around as he sat down. In about the middle of the classroom sat Hanna next to Bastion and about three rows down sat Jaden and Syrus. Taiga looked over at Jasmine who asked him a question about card types, he nodded to it. Jasmine smiled as Doctor Crowler came in clearing his throat.

"I'm Doctor Vellian Crowler and will be teaching you the types of card but you need to listen up because I will not be repeating myself," Taiga looked down to see his headmaster giving the Slifers and some Ras an slightly disgusted look. "

Now can anyone tell me the three types of cards along with the categories? Miss Rhodes, would like to answer?" Alexis looked up and said,

"Monster cards can be divided into normal monsters, effect monsters, ritual monsters and fusion monsters. Spells can be divided into normal spells, continuous spells, quick- play spells, equip spells, ritual spells and field spells. Traps can be classified as normal traps, continuous traps and counter traps," Alexis said.

"Fabulous! Not that I expected anything less from one of my Obelisk Blues," Crowler answered.

"Yes Dr. Crowler," Alexis replied before sitting down.

"Who to question next?" Crowler mused, "You! Syrus Truesdale. Can you tell the class what a field spell does?" Syrus stood when Crowler said his name and stammered,

"A field spell is the thing that affects the thing…"

"Even pre duelers know the answer to this one!" an Obelisk taunted.

"Wait, I know it…" Syrus started to say before Crowler interrupted,

"I think not. Sit down. Can someone else answer the question? Someone preferably not wearing red thank you." Taiga held back the disgusted look that was forming at the way his headmaster was treating the other students.

"You know you shouldn't make fun of us Slifers teach," Jaden spoke up, "After all, I beat you. So when you make fun of us, you're really making fun of yourself." Slifers started laughing at Jaden's comment as Crowler started biting down hard on his handkerchief.

_"That's it! I won't tolerate this slacker at my school any longer!"_ Crowler thought as he heard the bell ring, signaling the end of class. He glared at Jaden not even caring that one of the Ra's had seen the look.

Crowler's Office

"How dare that slacker make a fool of me in front my class like that?" Crowler grumbled. He had been working on a letter to make Jaden trespass in the girl's dorm. He put the letter into an envelope. He put on lipstick and kissed the envelope.

"Now the big kiss off!" Crowler said, laughing. Then Crowler snuck into the boy's locker room and put the letter on top of Jaden's shoes.

A Little Later

"Stupid signs, why can't they make them bigger?" Syrus asked himself, after just getting to the boys locker room. Syrus opened his locker and saw Jaden's shoes in there.

"I guess Jay's still using my locker," Syrus sighed. He moved Jaden's shoes and the letfer fluttered to the floor.

"But this isn't Jaden's," Syrus gasped. He hid in between two sets of lockers and read the letter.

_"Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I've been in love with you! Meet me behind the Obelisk girl's dorm tonight. Signed Alekis Rhodes!"_

Syrus jumped when a voice said,

"Shouldn't you be in class right now?" Syrus spun to see Taiga standing there, raising an eyebrow at him. Syrus blushed and nodded as Taiga spotted the note in his hand and gave him a concerned look. Sy saw the look and asked,

"You heard me, didn't you?" Taiga nodded and said,

"I'd be careful Syrus, something about that doesn't sound right." Syrus nodded and said,

"But it was in my locker, plus I can't just stand up Alexis so I'm going!" Taiga just shook his head and went to his locker, grabbing the book he had left. As he was leaving he said to Syrus,

"I'll just say one more time, be careful! Oh, and I'd hurry up since your already late." That last bit bought a squeak from Syrus as he hurried to get ready. Taiga walked out but his mind was still on love letter Sy had. _That doesn't sound right! Alexis isn't looking for anyone, or as far as I know she isn't, so who is that from? I should probably keep an eye on Syrus tonight. _

Later that night

Taiga laid on his bed, reading a book as he heard a soft rich female voice say,

_**"I sense someone outside, I think it is that young one that you warned earlier." **_Taiga sighed as he got up to look and sure enough he saw Syrus making his way towards the dorm. _Thank you Amateratsu, looks like I'm going to need to bail him out. _A soft snort echoed through his head as he made his way downstairs, where he was stopped by Zane.

"What are you doing up so late, Taiga?" Taiga looked at him and replied,

"I haven't been able to sleep that well and stretching my legs always seems to help. What are you doing up this late?" Zane narrowed his eyes but didn't press the subject as he replied,

"I heard you get up, my room is right next to yours after all." Taiga blushed and apologized before excusing himself. Zane stood contemplating on following him but decided against it. _I need to hurry, Syrus might be in a lot of trouble. _When he was almost over there he heard Syrus say,

"Awww man, I can't even get a fake love letter!" Taiga shook his head, it all made sense now. It wasn't meant for Syrus but Jaden, he jumped when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see Jaden running up and stopping. Taiga raised an eyebrow at the Slifer as he explained,

"Someone said they had Syrus and too meet behind the Obelisk Girl's Dorm." All Taiga did was nod then replied,

"I'd be careful someone was gunning for you but Sy took it by accident." Jaden hummed at that as Taiga went to go to the spot but stopped when Jaden said,

"So you're going to then?" Taiga looked back and nodded then went to where Syrus was. He stopped when he saw the girls causing Jaden to run into him. Syrus's eyes widened when he saw Taiga but he quickly looked down. Taiga sighed as Jasmine said,

"Taiga, what are you doing here? I thought Jaden was the only coming." Taiga narrowed his eyes as Mindy clarified,

"He snuck and since Jaden is his friend then we thought it would be a good time to test out how good he is." Jaden was about to say something when Taiga interrupted,

"I don't think that's a good idea, whoever set this up wants that." Alexis stepped forward and said,

"What do you have in mind?" Taiga smirked and said,

"Oh, you'll get your duel! Just not with Jaden but with me. Plus I said I'd make sure Syrus didn't get into trouble and seeing as you're going to turn him in for this, if I win you don't." Alexis thought for a second as Jasmine spoke up,

"And if Alexis wins than we get to turn the three of you in since you are in the wrong place as well Taiga." Taiga nodded as he looked at Alexis who finally spoke,

"Alright Taiga, let's duel!" Taiga smiled as he, Jaden and Syrus paddled out across from Alexis and the girls. Taiga activated his duel disk and inserted his deck as Alexis said,

"Duel!"

**Alexis: 4000**

**Taiga: 4000**

"Ladies first," Alexis declared as she drew, "I'll summon Etoile Cyber in attack mode. (4/1200/1600). And I'll lay one card facedown and call it a turn." As one card appeared facedown a ballerina with red hair and wearing an orange leotard appeared in front of it. Taiga gave Alexis a light smile as he drew.

"I'll summon Okuninushi, Immortal of Medicine in attack mode. (4/1600/1900)." Alexis gasped as a silver armored warrior with white bell bottoms that had a red ribbon tied around the thighs appeared on the field.

"Whoa! I've never seen them before!" gasped Jasmine as Mindy just nodded. Alexis looked at Taiga as he said,

"This is my primary deck, the one everyone knows is my secondary deck." The girls just nodded as Okuninushi looked back as Taiga said,

"Attack Etoile Cyber with Sickly Pulse." Okuninushi unsheathed his sword as a sickly green glow surrounded it. Alexis smirked lightly and said,

"Not so fast, I activate Doble Passe. It acts as a little giving and taking, I take the 1600 points of damage so you can receive 1800 points of damage from Etoile Cyber." Taiga smirked as Okuninushi went around Etoile Cyber, hitting Alexis. Taiga looked up just in time to see a ballet flat nail him in the stomach. He doubled over upon impact then straightened up, smiling. Alexis raised an eyebrow as Taiga clarified,

"Now it's time for Okuninushi's effect, I gain 400 life points for every "Immortal" on the field." Jaden and Syrus smiled as Okuninushi turned and gently blasted him with a bright green light.

**Alexis: 2400**

**Taiga: 2600**

"This is sweet! Your deck is amazing!" exclaimed Jaden as Taiga chuckled as Syrus cried,

"Jay, admire when we're not in danger of getting expelled!" Alexis smiled lightly at the trio as she drew and said,

"I'll summon out Blade Skater in attack mode. (4/1400/1500)." A bald grey skinned woman with ice skate blades on her wrist skated up next to Etoile Cyber. Taiga started to get a bad feeling as the hair on the back of his neck stood up. _Alright, I know Alexis is good but what she's about to do shouldn't be doing this. _He was brought from his thoughts by Alexis saying,

"Now I'll play Polymerization to fuse together my Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to form Cyber Blader. (7/2100/800)." Taiga looked on as a skater with light blue skin and slade hair with a red and white body suit appeared in front of Alexis. The thing he noticed that made her look like a Cyber monster was the glasses, they looked futuristic. Alexis narrowed her eyes at Taiga as she said,

"Cyber Blader attack his Okuninushi with Triple Lutz Crash!" Taiga shuddered as Cyber Blader started skating backwards and once she was close to Okuninushi, she jumped up and did the vertical spins. When she was getting ready to land, she slashed the ice skate blade across Okuninushi. The force shattered him, making the boat rock back and forth. Taiga arched his back to keep from falling as Syrus grabbed the side.

**Alexis: 2400**

**Taiga: 2100**

"Now I'd start to worry," retorted Jasmine, "when Alexis get on a roll it's hard to stop her." Taiga smiled and said as he drew,

"We'll see about that. I'll summon out Shu, the Immortal of Wind in attack mode. (4/1800/1600)." An ancient Egyptian took to the field but when he stood up in front of Taiga the wind kicked up.

"Calm yourself Shu or else you'll capsize all of us." The Egyptian calmed down as did the wind. Jasmine and Mindy held back smirks, waiting for Taiga to equip him but Alexis realized that Taiga knew a bit about her deck. She smiled as she said,

"You don't plan on attacking, do you?" Taiga smiled and said,

"Oh I do but not at the moment. I did my homework and know about Cyber Blader's abilities. That's why I'm going to play this." Alexis gasped as Shu moved slightly to his right, revealing the spell Lightning Vortex. A lightning bolt hit Cyber Blader, shattering her. Shu looked back at Taiga as he said,

"Shu attack Alexis directly but make sure you don't capsize them." Shu nodded as he shot a gust of wind, hitting Alexis and knocking her on her butt. Taiga shook his head as he said,

"Are you alright, Alexis?" Alexis stood up and said,

"Yeah, it definitely shows he not some human." Taiga chuckled at that seeing as Shu was his most human looking Immortal in his deck.

**Alexis: 600**

**Taiga: 2100**

"Nice! Her life points are almost out," exclaimed Syrus, who high fived Jaden but Taiga knew she had some strong cards.

"Don't count her out yet Syrus." That caused both boys to look up at Taiga who kept his eyes on Alexis. Or was until the bad feeling came back, then his gaze shifted to his right. They widened a little as he thought he saw the shadows shift. He shook it off as Alexis drew.

"I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back my Cyber Blader and then I'll equip her with Fusion Blade." Taiga shuddered as the light blue skinned skater returned but with a long ice skate shaped blade. (7/2100-3600/800). Alexis looked at the Wind Immortal as she said,

"Cyber Blader attack Shu with Double Axel Tornado." Taiga's eyes widened as Cyber Blader skated up to the ancient Egyptian and began spinning, slicing him on both spins and shattering him. The force knocked Taiga over and into Jaden, who kept him from going over.

**Alexis: 600**

**Taiga: 300**

Syrus begun to panic again as Jasmine said,

"Wow, this is a really close duel! The Immortal Deck is really good." Taiga stood up with a grunt as replied,

"Thank you! This is just some of the lower levels you've seen." Alexis nodded as Taiga drew and continued,

"But I think it's time end this. I summon out Ra, the Solar Immortal in attack mode. (4/1900/1400)." Everyone watched as another ancient Egyptian took to the field the only difference was from his shoulders up. He had an eagle head with an ornate headdress. On top of the headdress was a gold plate that had a snake around it. The Solar Immortal looked back as Taiga continued,

"Now I'll activate his affect by discarding one card, I can take control of any monster on the field." Alexis gasped as Taiga slid one card into the graveyard and a sun mark appeared on Cyber Blader's arm as she went over to Taiga's side.

"Ra, attack Alexis directly." Ra gather up the little light from the moon and shot it at Alexis, depleting the rest of her life points.

**Alexis: 0000**

**Taiga: 300**

The holograms faded as the two boat met in the middle.

"That was amazing, Taiga. You should use that deck more often when you duel," exclaimed Jaden. Taiga chuckled as Alexis said,

"Well a deal is a deal we won't turn you three in but don't do this again." Taiga looked back at Syrus who nodded in agreement. Taiga looked back at Alexis and said,

"Well I better make sure these two get back without any more trouble. Good night Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine." The girls said good night back as Jaden began to row back to the shore.

"So what do you think Alexis?" asked Mindy. Alexis looked at her and said,

"He acknowledges Jaden as good but brought up a good point, whoever is after Jaden is stooping really low." Jasmine chuckled as she said,

"She meant about the way you were looking at Taiga." Alexis blushed lightly and said,

"He's a good guy but you can tell he has a lot on his mind. Plus a lot of people say he is up there with Zane in talent and I think tonight proved it. He used three level fours against me and won." Jasmine nodded, chuckling under her breath at how Alexis avoided the question.

"Well we better get back to shore so we can get to bed before Miss Fontaine wakes up," Alexis stated as she began to row back. Little did they know Crowler was in the water, throwing a little fit about now catching Jaden but completely ignoring the fact Taiga just exposed him a little.

Back on the path

"Thanks for coming to help me, Taiga," said Syrus as he Jaden were getting ready to head back to their dorm. Taiga smiled and said,

"You're welcome Sy… I'm glad I was able to keep you here. Now you two should get back to your dorm before security catches you out." Both boys nodded and ran back to their dorm, Taiga watched for a little bit then turned to go inside his dorm. When he did, a shiver went down his spine. He looked to his right but saw nothing when he was about to open the door, he got a chill from behind as warning fog horn resounded in his head. He looked over his shoulder into the forestry behind him to see a pair of blue eyes staring back at him. His eyes widened as realization came crashing down.

**Welp, this chapter isn't as long but you get a little insight on Taiga and his deck. So tell me what you think it! Feedback is most welcome but please no flames! =)**


End file.
